This invention relates to fuel filters and, more particularly, to an in-line fuel filter having a bypass around the filter element upon icing of the fuel filter. Any solid particles previously trapped in the fuel filter prior to icing will remain in the fuel filter upon opening the bypass. The screen is slideably carried by a piston.
For kerosene base fuels commonly used by aircraft there is a problem of water particles suspended in the kerosene fuel freezing as they flow through the screen. Upon icing of the screen, the entire screen and piston moves in the direction of flow thereby uncovering a bypass around the screen while simultaneously retaining all foreign particles previously collected from the fuel inside of the screen area. Upon melting of the ice formed in the screen, normal fuel flow will resume.